dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Moose/Goose
x8 x4}} The ' Goose', also known as Moose, is one of the giants from the Reign of Giants DLC. With a normal damage dealing character it takes 58 hits with a Spear, 47 hits with a Battle Spear, 40 hits with a Tentacle Spike, 20 Blow Darts, 33 hits with a Ham Bat, 47 hits with a Bat Bat, 30 hits from a Dark Sword, or 2 stomps from an Old Bell to be killed. Behavior The Moose can appear within days 2 to 4 of Spring if more than three base structures are detected on screen, and can lay eggs which will hatch into Moslings. This can result in 6 or so Moslings, which, when attacked, will let out a cry, spawning another Moose. A Mosling won't grow into a Goose, but the Goose can respawn during the following Spring. The Goose will disappear when Summer arrives. It should be noted that if Frog Rain occurs during Spring while Moslings are roaming around where the frogs are, they could potentially set off another Moose/Goose in the world. Attack Pattern If the player is far away, the Moose will jump towards the player, making a honking sound. When in close range, the Goose will make a charging animation and buck the player with its horns. It's possible to hit it thrice before the animation starts, with a further two attacks during the animation. The Moose also appears to like destroying player structures; however, it does not have as effective a way of doing this like the Deerclops. When the Moose bellows a particularly loud honk, the player will drop whatever they are currently holding in their hand. Strategy The Moose/Goose will create a warning animation once it spots a player character, and become aggressive towards them. It'll proceed to slowly hop towards the player. When it gets in range, he'll attempt to punch the player. He has an occasional attack that knocks the players weapon and other items out of their hands and inventory. Due to his slow movement, and slightly slow attack, he can be fought the same way the Deerclops is fought, with a one hit-kite method. With a Football Helmet and Log Suit, the damage from his attacks can easily be negated, and make it easy to attempt to tank hits from him and repeatedly strike him. More danger will present itself in the form of the Moose goose's Moslings : once the Moose goose is slain, they will become enraged and use a whirlwind attack that attracts lightning to them, attempting to strike the player. One of the easiest ways to deal with any boss in Don't Starve is a Sleep Dart/Pan Flute and Old Bell/14 Gunpowder combination. Not only does the 14 Gunpowder bring the Moose/Goose down to 200 health, but you can easily take it down from there with 2 blow darts and still get its loot. The Old Bell on the other hand can be used thrice to finish it off while still obtaining its loot. Trivia *The name is a tongue-in-cheek portmanteau of the words "moose" and "goose". *The in-game name of this giant alternates between "Moose" and "Goose". *An embryo for the Moose can be seen in the spring trailer. *This is the only giant to not have an insanity aura. It is unknown if this is intended or not. *Despite being a female, it has a male moose's head. Gallery Biggygoose.png|A Moose/Goose in-game Moose Egg Scale.png|The egg laid by the Goose, with Wilson for scale. Moose Egg Lightning.png|The egg radiating electricity. Dead Moose.jpg|A dead Moose/Goose CallingMooseGoose.png|A Goose/Moose mid call, which it does before attacking FrozenMoose.png|A frozen moose. Category:Mobs Category:Boss Monsters Category:Reign of Giants Category:Surface Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Periodic Threat